1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery operated forklift having a storage battery as a wheel driving power source, equipped with a motor driven power steering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with a battery operated forklift, it is well known in the art that a power steering system is equipped for reducing the driver's effort to turn the steering wheel during the steering operation, and a hydraulic pump driven by a motor is used for supplying pressurized hydraulic fluid into a power steering system.
The forklift of this type, however has encountered a problem that the electric energy of the storage battery is constantly being consumed by the continuous driving of the power steering motor.